


The Forest's protector

by Emptynarration



Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, It's bad, Magic, Nature, Nature Magic, Short, Short One Shot, Witch!Author, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: The Author is a witch





	The Forest's protector

Author didn't like it here.

The ego's mansion, that was.  
It was loud, filled with so many people and magic and _chaos_, and he just felt _wrong_ being there. He could feel the steel and iron in the building, mingling with that strangeness of the egos. Especially Wilford and Dark, with their beings being so entirely strange as they were.

He was offered to stay with them, live in the mansion with them, but he couldn't do anything but decline. He saw no way he could stay there with them, so he left them there, to instead go to the forest.

Nothing could be compared to being here.

The way the wind rustled the leafs of the trees, letting branches sway. How the soft earth gave beneath his weight, the soft moss creating a blanket on the ground. The lush green colour of life, the blossoms of flowers shining in the sunlight.  
Nothing could ever compare, and he never wanted to leave this either. It was his home, forever will be, and he didn't think he could ever get himself to do more than visit the manor. Here he was in his element, nature feeling like it flowed through him, and he felt a lot more alive here than inside the manor.

He knew he was... different, in a way. Magical, but unlike being a weird magic creature being like Wilford and Dark -those two were confusing as fuck. No, magic flowed through his veins, he laced his writings with it and watched it do what he wanted it to.  
He never learned what he was, why he was, or how he did the things he did. He just knew what he learned by himself, and tried whatever he wanted to try and hope for it to work.

Anyone disrespecting his forest was met with blazing golden eyes, and a hit of a bat that seemed much heavier than it should be, burning with magic trailing behind it like the tail of a comet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, this is bad, this is terrible  
If anyone has anything you wanna see with author do tell and i'll write smth up  
would just go in here as another chapter tho


End file.
